Witchy Meet
by locks92
Summary: Bonnie receives a letter from Lucy inviting her to Eastwick. Jeremy and Elena tag along for the trip only to find another town as rich in history as Mystic falls...supernatural history.


**Chapter One**

** "Elena!" Bonnie hurried through the throng of students, grinning excitedly at her best friend. "Elena," she rasped, out of breath. "Guess what!"**

** "Woah, Bonnie. I've never seen you this excited before." Elena watched Bonnie nod in agreement, still trying to catch her breath. She had in her hand what looked like a letter which Elena suspected was the source of all the excitement. **

** Instead of getting right on to her news, Bonnie craned her neck and swept a searching gaze across the crowd of students around them.**

** "Where's Stefan." She asked. She rarely saw them without each other but secretly she was glad. She wanted Elena alone and as sweet as Stefan was, his being a vampire put a damper on things. She was used to it, true but the fact was, vampires stirred a lot of trouble. Unlike her, a witch, they couldn't lay low for too long. Their instinct was to kill and even Stefan, kind and gentle Stefan, was a killer.**

** "He texted earlier. Said he'd be late."**

_**Hunting bunnies,**_** Bonnie thought wryly. After all the drama with Elena's doppelganger ancestor, Katherine and the 'originals' were over, peace was finally restored in Mystic Falls. Stefan returned to his 'animal blood' diet. Caroline, their best friend turned vampire by Katherine, claimed to have done the same but they all knew better. She was probably nicking from Damon's blood supply.**

** "So...are you going to tell me what's in your hand or are we going to play the guessing game. You know Stefans better at that than I am."**

** "It's a letter from Lucy," Bonnie gushed waving the letter around. **

**Lucy, as Elena recalled, was Bonnie's cousin who had been lured into their drama by Katherine. She'd been the one to cast a linking spell between Elena and Katherine, causing whatever happened to Katherine happen to Elena. Stefan and Damon hadn't known it while they staked Katherine until Jeremy, Elena's brother had reached them in time before they could kill her. Realizing that she was related to Bonnie, Lucy turned her allegiance against Katherine and lifted the linking spell. She had been the reason for Katherine's capture. **

**Bonnie had been overjoyed to find she wasn't alone, especially after losing her grandmother, the only witch she knew in her family. It made sense that the letter from Lucy would affect her so much and so Elena waited patiently for Bonnie to continue.**

"**She wants to meet me again!"**

"**She's coming here." Elena asked, pleasantly surprised. She hadn't had the chance to meet Lucy and thank her properly.**

** Bonnie's expression dimmed slightly before she pulled a look that Elena knew so well. She'd given Bonnie those looks herself so many times when they needed her to help with their supernatural drama. She'd come through for them time and time again and it seemed now, she wanted Elena to do something for her.**

** "She knows about.." she neared Elena, lowering her voice, "Stefan and Damon. After Katherine, she's not too excited about meeting any more vampires."**

** "I understand," Elena nodded encouragingly, not understanding what she was getting at.**

** "She doesn't want to come to Mystic Falls," Bonnie told her. Realization dawned on Elena. "She wants us to go to Eastwick."**

** "Leave Mystic Falls.." Elena muttered dumbly.**

** "Tomorrow's Saturday. It's just one day, come on. Please Elena!" She pulled the famous look again and Elena groaned, already aware her resolve was crumbling. **

** "I don't know," Elena said slowly trying to buy time.**

** "We can take Jeremy with us!" her tone returned to excitement once again and Elena found herself agreeing. Jeremy wouldn't mind going with them. She suspected he had a thing for Bonnie.**

** "Fine," she gave in huffily. "I've got to clear it with Jenna." Her aunt was going to give the go ahead anyway because it would mean quiet time for her and Rick, her boyfriend.**

** "Clear what." The husky voice asked curiously and Stefan appeared from behind Bonnie. Grinning at Elena, he came around to her side and leisurely put his arm around her and an affectionate peck on the cheek.**

** Bonnie smiled at the lovely spectacle they made but worried that Stefan wouldn't like the idea of Elena leaving town for a bit. Even for an hour..or a minute. She couldn't blame him. Somehow, Elena was a magnet for the supernatural...in a troublesome way.**

** "Bonnie and I are thinking of going to Eastwick tomorrow," Elena explained. Surprised, Stefan looked between the two girls.**

** "Just the two of you." He asked.**

** "We're hoping to get Jeremy to tag along," Elena added. "Just a nice old trip to refresh the soul a bit."**

** "A vampire free trip," Bonnie stated with a slight tilt in her voice that meant she was pleading with him.**

** "Hint taken," Stefan laughed. **

** "We're going to see Lucy." Bonnie smiled at Stefan apologetically.**

** "Ohh," he nodded. "That's great. No, don't worry about me...worrying about you," he added at Elena's pout. "You'll have two witches to protect you and your brother."**

** "Right," Elena grinned, a playful expression suddenly on her face. Not really into watching any PDA, Bonnie turned to leave, throwing a,**

** "See ya later!" over her shoulder as she walked off.**


End file.
